CP9 No Luffy
by Hell's Clown
Summary: "Do we have a deal?" Sengoku asked the nine-year old. Nodding his head, Luffy walked over to the marine. "Deal." Came the weak voice. Smiling slightly, Sengoku led the boy away. Luffy turned one last time. Now Ace and Sabo would be safe... Right? Warnings: Blood, Spoilers kind of up til water 7, and umm... my writing I guess...
1. The deal

A/N: I had to write this entire thing twice because of some problems... FUCK YOU! Oh, and i don't think i own One Piece...

* * *

"Do we have a deal?" Sengoku asked the nine-year old. Nodding his head, Luffy walked over to the marine. "Deal." Came the weak voice. Smiling slightly, Sengoku led the boy away. Luffy turned one last time. Now Ace and Sabo would be safe... Right?

* * *

A ten-year old boy yawned after signing the last sheet of paper. Finally his work was over. Stretching his hands high inn the air, the boy relaxed in his chair. His tiny frame was covered with a big, white shirt with rolled up sleeves. On his legs were tiny and short jeans, reaching him to his knees. His hair was like a raven's feathers. Black and wild. on his feet were two sandals. A knock came from his door and the boy straightened himself up, putting on an emotion less mask before answering with a "Come in" a childish voice.

The current eight members of Cp9 stepped inside. Raising one of his small eyebrows, Luffy had to wonder why they all were gathered here. Terra, the weakest and newest member of Cp9, stepped forward. Anger was the only emotion in his face. probably his heart too... "I'm sick of being ordered around by a snotty little ten-year old!" The others didn't say anything, but it was clear on their faces that they felt the same. "Five months, three days and four hours. that is the time it took for you to crack."

Roaring, Terra ran at the little boy. Only to hit nothing. _" Ever on and on I continue circling with nothing but my hate in a carousel of__ agony."_ The little voice was clear as day, but somehow, it sounded far away. Screaming in agony he did. Falling into a pool of his own blood was the last thing Terra did in his hate filled life. The rest of Cp9 could only stare in shock. That did not just happen, right? Eyes shadowed by his hair and little shoulders shaking, a shaky voice belonged, but still sounded so wrong from their chief. "Get out." In their shock, all they could do was take step back. "I said, Get _OUT_!" Quickly turning around they ran out the door.

WIncing slightly at the slam, Kaku turned around to say something, only to be stopped from a little noise inside the locked room. Sobbing. He was crying. THeir little chief was crying. Eyes filled with regret, Kaku turned to the door, silently opening it. He was crying. Arms laying on his desk and shoulders shaking. He couldn't see his face but he was sure it was full of tears. Closing the door the long-nosed man turned to his companions. Kalifa had her head turned down. "We pushed him to far..."

* * *

"He-He's gone!" Turning abruptly, six Cp9 members turned to stare for a moment. Not reacting. "WHat do you mean 'He's Gone'!?" Lucci snarled at him through clenched teeth. I-I went to his room and-and his office, but he wasn't there. And the window was open and it looked like a fight and." Tears could be seen in the corner of Kaku's eyes. Dropping everything in their hands, all of them ran towards their chief's office. I was painted in blood. Furniture was ripped apart and various weapons laid on the ground.

A heavy silence spread in the room fast. Until a soft flute tune made its way through the window. Racing towards it, they all sighed in relief. There, sitting on the gates, was Luffy. Don't as me how they saw him. Relief spread like a wave of warmth through the room. Until Fukuro opened his big mouth. "What if he falls?" "Shit!" Kaku leapt through the window making his way to their littlest. They would make him smile again, even though he never did...

Tune after tune. That was it. Keep going. A small breath. Continue.

This was the pattern Luffy was following. He was simply minding his own business and playing his flute, when he was scooped up into a solid chest by a pair of muscled arms. Confused, he looked up to see a long, square nose and orange hair. "Kaku...?" His voice was uncertain, weak. Holding him even tighter, Kaku began mumbling soft reassuring words. "It's okay. We wont hurt you. We'll make you happy again. Please, don't cry anymore, Luffy." It was the first time they had called him by his name... His name... Tears welled up in his eyes again and he buried his face into Kaku's chest. Once again letting out heart wreaking sobs. "Don't worry... We'll protect our littlest..."

* * *

"Luffy... Luffy, you need to wake up..." Softly shaking him and talking often woke their littlest. Big eyes fluttered open. "Kalifa... Wha?" Letting out a soft laugh at the twelve-year old, she smiled at him. "We are leaving now. Don't you wanna say good-bye?" Slowly raising, the still small boy made his way down. No one knew when they were going to return. It could take months to years. Standing in front of the three members that were leaving, Luffy still didn't show emotion. A big group hug was made, Kaku, Lucci and Kalifa were hugging their littlest. Kaku was first to board. "See you later, Lu-Chan." Next was Kalifa. "Remember to wash behind your ears." Lucci was the last to leave. "Keep safe, and remember, you are _our_ littlest." And with that, they were all gone.

Luffy sighed. Who knew when they would see each other again?

* * *

A/N: Finally! I worked like two hours on this, and then I lost internet connection, and had to write it all over again. Hopefully, this one is a bit better than my last one. Please leave a review and tell me what you think of this story. If you want a next chapter:

Next time, we meet Kaku, Lucci and Kalifa again, along with two angry big brothers who thinks Luffy betrayed them. See you all later, and enjoy a night of terror. Oh, and stay awesome!

The clown of hell.


	2. Why?

I-I don't know what to say except thank you all.

youshouldn'tneedtoknow:No, they won't appear. Sorry.

Vanillabeast: I think I might do. Like the idea. Sorry if it doesn't turn out like that.

Ellerocks92: Thank you for the great review. No worries.

Dorite Monkey D. Nyan Cat: Love the pen name. And no worries, I will.

Nirumi: Hope this makes you happy. I'm sorry if it doesn't.

Insane Blood Prince: Yes, that is correct my friend.

You might have noticed here or there, that I'm not very confident in myself. If it helps, it's not your fault and I'm like this with my drawing skills too.

* * *

A seventeen year old boy made his way down the docks of Water Seven. Humming a little tune while he scanned the sight with his emotionless eyes. Still, a small smile was painted on his lips. _"Will tomorrow ever come? Will I make it through the night? Will there ever be a place for the broken in the light?" _His smile, still not reaching his eyes, widened at the sight of humans chatting happily away, not caring for the ones that suffer, at least, not for the moment.

Still humming he made his way to a small, hidden cliff. His raven hair fluttering in the wind. The red shirt only halfway buttoned and his black shorts torn. His brown eyes gazing towards the sea. Suddenly his smile and humming stopped. They were here. The ones he gave his freedom for. his brothers. Along with the rest of the Whitebeard pirates. Pulling out his bamboo flute, he stared for a moment. A smile broke out on his face, one that reached his eyes. "Soru" was the last thing that was heard from the boy as he disappeared.

* * *

It was a normal day for the brothers. A few fights here and there, Ace falling asleep, Sabo laughing at him. Life was normal. Until the third brother appeared.

Ace was laughing at the joke one of the crew had just said. "Ha ha. Ya know, you should really consider leaving. Aqua Laguna is coming. And it's gonna be big." All smiles and laughter disappeared. Turning slowly, Ace and Sabo couldn't help the shock that filled them at the sight of the boy. He had to be seventeen. _Just like... _A fake smile graced the teen's lips. "What? No hugs?" He hopped down from his perch on the mast. Hands stuffed in his shorts, the boy looked neat and wild.

Anger and grief washed over Ace. He had left them. Broken his promise. And yet, he was standing there smile like nothing was between them. And just like in his youth, Ace let anger take control. "You... You motherfucker son of a bitch! How dare you show your face like this? Huh!" The teen flinched at his words. "Ace, if you could just let me ex-" He was stopped mid-sentence by a punch to the face. _Why?_ He flew back and hit the other mast with a loud 'thud'. Blood was dripping from his face as he sat hunched by the mast. _Why?..._

Ace let the last wave of anger wash through him as he was standing there, hunched over and panting. The boy looked up, a single clear tear sliding down his cheek. surprised, the boy wiped it away and looked at his hand in wonder. "Halt!" the voice was loud and clear. Why he said it was a wonder, until three figures could be seen by Ace. A woman had her leg right beside his face, a man with orange hair and a long square nose held a knife to the boy's throat. The last had a finger poised over the heart. All of them were glaring at Ace.

"It's okay! I was just taken by surprise, really! No need to get so protective!" Luffy was standing now, his face was in a big grin and eyes closed. There was still some fresh blood dripping down his nose. The people lowered their bodies and weapon. "We can't help but worry, after all, you are still our littlest." The grin vanished from Luffy's face. "Your mission is over, go rest before the new one, ok? I'll be right there." They didn't want to go, you could see that, but they did.

Sighing the boy threw something at the still shocked Sabo. "Here, you don't seem to like me so much now. Have this back." It was a flute. Tears formed in Sabo's eyes as he clenched the flute in his hand. Luffy turned around and began walking. "I'll see you, Ace, Sabo." This seemed to snap some sense into Ace. Before Luffy could make it to the other end, he was knocked out. Carefully picking up his lost brother, Ace made his way over to the other side of the ship. Once he got there, he sat down and held Luffy in his arms, rocking back and forth while whispering sorry over and over, tears gleaming i his eyes. "I don't want to ruin the moment, but what the hell just happened?"

* * *

"So, this-" Pointing at the still unconscious Luffy "- Is your little brother who went missing years ago. That flute was the last thing you gave him, and you fought before he left, making you think he went to find someone else to be his family." Nodding his head, Sabo turned to Whitebeard. "Soooo... Can he stay? Please?" Giving of his trade mark laughter, Whitebeard nodded his head. "Of course! Your family is my family." Ace and Sabo grinned.

"And who said i wanted, or even could stay?" A shiver ran down the pirates' spines at the monotone voice. Pushing himself up he dusted of his shorts. "Unlike you, I still got work to do, and Lucci is going to be pissed at me if i worry him more, so bye." Moving to walk away, he was stopped by a hand on his wrist. "You are not leaving until we get some answers. FIrst of all, where the hell have you been all these years? What work? Who is Lucci?" Sighing, Luffy turned to his brothers. "I have lived in Enies Lobby, I have paperwork and Lucci is the strongest member of Cp9 and my subordinate."

"You mean..." "I'm the chief for Cp9, yes." This time, Sabo was the one who yelled first. "Just what the hell do you mean?!" Luffy sighed yet again. "Eight years ago, I made a deal with Sengoku. I would become the new chief for Cp9, and no one would hurt either of you." Taken aback, the brothers had a hard time progressing what had just happened. "You mean, you gave up you freedom and your dreams to... Protect us?" Another sigh. "Yes, now could you let me go?" Still shocked by the events so far, Ace let go of Luffy. "Finally... Soru." And there was no more Luffy. "Set sail towards Enies Lobby!"

* * *

Felt like this was a good place to end it. What do you think? Should I sill continue? Wnat to see Luffy paired with someone?


	3. At the Moby Dick

A/N: hiya! Finally finished this! Feels good man, feels good! The reason this wasn't up earlier, was because I'm sick and find it difficult to write and cough out my insides at the same time. I'm am putting up a poll on my profile for who Luffy should be paired with and that will decide the course of the story.

**disclaimer: I don't even own what I'm writing on right now, don't even talk about One Piece!**

* * *

Luffy was once again, doing paperwork, but this time, Lucci was standing behind him, watching, like he always does when he gets back from a mission. It was certainly annoying to be watched like that, but now, after the event with Whitebeard, it was a must. He had to be kept under surveillance 24/7. It had only passed a day, but he was still missing his flute. His devil fruit, the Uta Uta no Mi used music, and that flute was his most powerful instrument, after his voice of course.

Sighing he picked up a document laying in one of his drawers. It was a document of his devil fruit, as it was very rare, and not of a specific type either. At first, it was taken as a paramecia, but after the discovery of his powers to change his body, it was taken as a mythical zoan. It was later labeled a rare logia type after solid objects passed through him and he could almost 'become' sound. So yeah, it wasn't decided yet.

**Uta Uta no Mi:**

Name: Uta Uta no Mi, or Song Song Fruit. 

Species: Unknown 

Powers: Gives the user the ability to warp reality by using musical instruments or the users voice. Very dangerous, as user can cause instant death or bring someone back from the brink of death. Has not yet been tested if user can bring the dead back. Current user is refusing to test. 

The fruit had to be one of the most powerful fruits yet, after all, he could warp reality, making truth become lie and life become death. Hah! Take that, Moria! Sighing he put the document away before resuming his work. ugh, he _really_ hated paperwork. He had been doing this shit for years, his hands were doing the signing automatically by now. Maybe he should just go to bed and deal with the rest tomorrow... Yeah, a nice, warm bath sounded nice about now... The thought of being wrapped up in soft blankets on a soft bed was to tempting. At least it was, until an explosion sounded from just outside the gates. Ahh... The perks of being sound...

Running to the window, a big fire was blazing over at the gates. It seemed like Whitebeard himself had come to his 'rescue'. No doubt his brothers were responsible... Wait, is that a flying turkey on fire? Yup, it is. Said turkey was flying towards him. At a high speed. Oh fuck.

Something hard collied with his head and then nothing.

* * *

He was lying on something soft. He felt... Secure and warm... It was... Nice... and unknown. And unknown meant danger. Eyes snapped open, being met with a wooden ceiling. _What happened? _He concentrated on remembering and he had a big urge to scream. They had come for him. Judging by the light from outside, it had to be around noon. Who knew where they were by now! Ugh... What about the rest of Cp9? Did they come with them? Did they flee? His answer was being pounced on by an orange-haired teen with a square long nose. "Kaku?" He was shocked to say the least. of all the people, Kaku was in the same room as him? Lucky!

"You were out for the longest time, Lu! I was so worried!" The teen nodded weakly, not being used to be feeling all of these emotions at once. "Kaku, where are we? And where are the others?" His voice had lost some of it's usual monotone, but not all. Kaku stopped smiling and looked down. "I-I don't know. Only you and me were in the room when i woke up. I don't even know where we are."

"you are aboard Moby Dick, and the other members of Cp9 are here to." A calm, almost lazy, voice said. Turning sharply, both Kaku and Luffy were honestly surprised at the sight of the man before them. "Marco the Phoenix, right?" Luffy said in his usual monotone. Kaku was glaring at the man, protectively wrapping his arms around Luffy. The teen relaxed in his friend's hold. "Now, now, no need to be so guarded. We wish you no harm. Just come with me so pops can meet you." Marco turned and opened the wooden door. Stopping for a brief moment to check if they were following. After a moment of hesitation, Luffy followed the pirate, Kaku following right behind.

* * *

"So you are Ace and Sabo's little brother, eh?" Most of the pirates on deck were a bit taken aback by the glaring match between Ace and Sabo, and Cp9. Ace and Sabo were clutching Luffy to their chests, while Cp9 were glaring darkly at them from the other side of Luffy. and Luffy, just stared at Whitebeard. "Gurararara! Seems like this will take some time to get used to! Well, we will someday!"


	4. AN

Hello, this is not an update, just a response to a comment. A guest commented that my devil fruit sucked, and some other things, so I thought, why not explain the fruit properly? Just be warned, slight spoilers for new chapters and future events.

As I already have told you, it is a sound based fruit, and I made it seem more magical than it was. You see, we can hear sound, but not see it whit the naked eye. The fruit is based from that fact.

I can't say this is real, this is the fruit.

Sound is picked up, and "translated" by the brain, different,sounds, different reactions. Like, by playing a certain note, an illusion can be created. By certain notes in a certain tempo and in a certain order, can make different illusions, and cause pain at the same time. Why? Because the brain picks up signals from the nerves that tells it "something hurts" kind of.

Now, this does not explain the healing. that is because in my Story, ancient deities made different songs And melodies. these can not be found by what we can see, smell and touch, you have to hear it. That is why Luffy can heal. In the first few months, he was all alone and sought comfort in his music, and after a while, he discovered the melody with healing properties. Kind of... If you get what i'm trying to say. Btw, only not only Luffy can find these, but he has to find them himself, they can't be thought.

here is another reason I need this fruit:

Alice madness retur

the review:

* * *

Worst idea for a devil fruit ever.

Sound fruit would be not only logical, but effective. But 80% of ff writers seem to need their character to play music, despite never ever being inclined to do so in the slightest...

Luffy/Kalifa, but do change that terrible DF...

Btw, the way Luffy joined CP9 is not only cliché, but unprobable

* * *

yours truly,

Hell's Clown~

P.s. The vote is still up. Vote while you can!


	5. Important AN! You should read!

Umm, yeah so, I haven't been writing on a lot of my stories because I always get new plot bunnies. They are, literally breeding like rabbits. So yeah... Anyways, I will put up a poll on which story I will write first along with my Naruto one, and I will create a series of snips and tidbits of new ideas and put them on there. Sometimes just the idea, an idea for a power, crossovers and yeah... It'd you want to, you can use the idea for a story of your own, just send me a Pm, and if you want, I could beta for you, since I really need something to do and it's fun. Anyway, here are the stories which will NOT come on the poll.

Cheshire Cat Luffy: I just really Need some ideas for new world... 'Cuz it's gonna be Au and stuff...

Cp9 no Luffy: Same reason. Need some story ideas and gonna have to plan how his semes are gonna get him. I'm not really great in the romance department, so maybe I could get a tip or two? Please?

As for the Naruto story, it will be one of those "Minato and Kushina alive, Naruto beeping ignored for his twin sister and yadi yadi." Only with my twist, so be prepared! Mwuhahahahahahaha!


End file.
